Misuzu Confession OneShot
by Osukaru
Summary: Manaka x Misuzu Otro One-shot de Ichigo 100% Esta vez Manaka comienza a sentir algo hacia Misuzu, y decide confesarle esos sentimientos. Espero les guste bye bee


Misuzu Confession

**Misuzu Confession**

Ichigo 100 One-Shot by Osukaru

Basado en el manga de Ichigo 100 ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

_Aquí estaba nuevamente después de clases, en el salón del club, siempre vengo a aquí después de clases, me encuentro con los demás, Satsuki, Komiyama, Sotomura, Toujo y Misuzu… pero al parecer hoy nadie había podido venir, Satsuki tenía que trabajar, Komiyama no se quiso quedar porque Satsuki no iba a estar, Sotomura tenía cosas que hacer con su pagina web, Toujo tenía asuntos pendientes en el club de literatura y Misuzu… al decir verdad no sabía que había pasado con ella, aunque conociéndola de seguro se ha de haber ido a criticar alguna película, en fin, aquí solo podré planear algunas cosas para nuestra próxima película._

- uh? Estas tu solo Manaka? – dijo Misuzu entrando al salón del club.

- oh, Misuzu, creí que nadie vendría jeje – dije sonriendo

- descuida, no me quedaré, solo venía a dejarte esto – dijo Misuzu sacando un boleto de cine de su bolsa.

- uh? Y esto? Para que es? – dije confundido

- es para una película que esta en un cine del centro de la ciudad, la película parece ser buena, quería ver que te parecía.

- oh ya veo, umm? – dije mientras veía una parte de otro boleto salir de la bolsa de Misuzu – y eso? Traes otra cosa en tu bolsa?

- eh? Ah, no, no es nada, fisgón – dijo Misuzu algo molesta y escondiendo el otro boleto en su bolsa.

- tu ya viste esta película? – pregunté agitando el boleto frente a ella.

- no, no la he visto, pero pensaba ir luego, los boletos son libres, puedes ir cuando sea mientras haya una función.

- entonces… que tal si vamos juntos?

- mmm, y luego, Toujo? Satsuki? y Nishino? – preguntó haciendo un gesto de burla

- eh? Nose que tengan que ver ellas jeje jeje – dije nervioso

- esta bien, vayamos juntos, pero no quiero que llegues tarde eh? Nos veremos mañana a las 4 en la entrada del cine, no me hagas esperarte demasiado si no entraré yo sola, entendiste? – dijo Misuzu, aceptando mi invitación muy a su manera.

- esta bien, nos vemos mañana, y gracias por el boleto – dije despidiéndome de ella.

Misuzu, aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí, aquella vez que salí con Toujo la vi por primera vez, las criticas que hacíamos sobre la película parecían mas bien una pelea pero por alguna razón fue una conversación genial, no creí encontrarme tan de repente a alguien así como ella, y mañana saldré con ella, me pregunto de que irá la película, para ella también será la primera vez que verá esa película, en fin, debería irme a casa para planear lo de mañana.

Rayos, no puedo dormir, ya es la 1 de la mañana, no quiero ir con sueño al cine, si no pongo atención no tendré como contrarrestar o apoyar las criticas de Misuzu, pero porque… porque no puedo dormir, estoy pensando demasiado en lo de mañana, porque ahora le doy tanta importancia, acaso Misuzu es tan importante para mi? Es una buena persona, lo admito, sabe mucho de películas y es agradable conversar con ella a pesar de su temperamento, pero… de eso a pensar en ella como lo estoy haciendo ahora, que me esta pasando… waaa!! Debo dejar de pensar tanto y dormir.

Día siguiente, 3:45 PM

- Ese Manaka, porque me habrá pedido que viéramos juntos la película, hubiera sido mejor que viniera el solo como la vez pasada que también le di un boleto de cine pero también yo, porque acepté, pude haberme negado simplemente, bueno, al menos no tendré que esperar un día entero para comentar sobre la película – pensaba Misuzu mientras caminaba hacía el cine donde se quedó de ver con Manaka.

- Misuzu, llegaste un poco antes jeje – dije sonriéndole al verla llegar

- Claro, odio retrasarme, y bien, entramos? – preguntó Misuzu con su carácter de siempre.

- Bien, entremos ya, por cierto, es tan buena la película que dices? – pregunté para sacar un tema de conversación

- Si, he visto partes, pero necesito verla entera y probablemente varias veces para darle una buena critica.

- Si, te comprendo, bueno, veamos que tal esta la película – dije mientras me sentaba en un asiento a mitad de la sala.

- muy bien, hora de la acción – dijo Misuzu lista para concentrarse en la película.

La película ya tenía como 1 hora de haber comenzado y en todo ese rato, desde que las luces de la sala se apagaron no había podido concentrarme en la película, tan solo me había centrado en ver a Misuzu apreciar la película, a diferencia mía, ella estaba bastante concentrada en la película, no podía dejar de mirarla, su perfil, cruzada de piernas y su mejilla recargada en su mano derecha, se veía tan linda, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, quería preguntarle cosas, platicar con ella pero no quería distraerla así que decidí concentrarme al menos en el resto de la película, sin embargo la película siguió durante otras 3 horas, fue demasiado larga, pero muy buena, me pareció genial, ahora tan solo quería platicar de ella con Misuzu al salir del cine.

- porque no me dijiste que la película duraría tanto? – dije mientras salía del baño

- vamos, creí que con que supieras el nombre de la película investigarías un poco sobre ella pero ya veo que no, hump, era de esperarse de alguien como tu que no le tiene tanto aprecio al cine – dijo Misuzu algo molesta.

- oye tranquila, tenía muchas otras cosas que pensar

- ah si? Como cuales? Que ropa debías usar hoy? Jajaja – dijo Misuzu burlándose.

- oye, no soy una chica, pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado, ya es algo tarde, no quieres que vayamos a comprar algo de comer? – dije sonriéndole

- esta bien, pero tu pagas – dijo Misuzu caminando delante mió

- claro, lo haré como agradecimiento por el boleto que me diste – dije caminando detrás de ella.

- mira, vayamos a esa tienda de ahí, las donas saben genial, apúrate, vamos Manaka – dijo Misuzu mientras me apresuraba a entrar a la tienda.

- bien, ya compramos las donas, te parece si las comemos caminando o te quieres sentar en algún lugar?

- sentémonos en el parque de enfrente, te parece? – contestó Misuzu

- claro, me parece bien

- mmm, enserio que estas donas son maravillosas – dijo Misuzu muy contenta mientras comía.

- se ve que te gustan mucho – dije sonriendo – wow, enserio que es linda, su sonrisa… - pensé para mi mismo mientras me le quedaba mirando.

- eh? que te pasa, tengo algo en la cara? – dijo Misuzu cambiando su tono de voz algo mas agresivo.

- no, no es nada, es solo que… en verdad me pregunto, porque estas mas centrada en lo de dirigir películas y demás en lugar de la actuación si en verdad eres muy linda, te ves bastante bien en la cámara, y fuera de ella también – dije algo nervioso y sonrojado.

- mmm, de nuevo con eso? No estarás viendo mis pantys como la otra ves o si?

- no! claro que no, además, traes pantalón jejeje – dije algo apenado

- hump, idiota – dijo Misuzu dándome un leve manotazo en la cabeza.

- auch, eso dolió.

- pero… gracias por pensar eso de mi – dijo Misuzu sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que era única de ella, tan linda…

- en verdad, que linda sonrisa tienes Misuzu, me gustaría mucho filmarte, que alguna vez aparecieras en alguna escena de alguna película del club, esa sonrisa tan linda…

- guarda silencio pervertido, tan solo son pretextos para llegar a otras cosas como lo intentaste la primera vez.

- todavía con eso? Ya te dije que aquello fue un malentendido – dije poniéndome mas serio – Misuzu, en verdad te considero muy linda – dije nervioso tomando sus manos.

- Ma… Manaka… - dijo Misuzu sonrojándose un poco.

- Misuzu, tu me… tu me… tu me gustas – dije apresuradamente ahora que tenía el valor para hacerlo.

- Manaka… eso no es verdad – dijo Misuzu agachando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- eh? a que te refieres con que no es verdad, todo lo que siento es real, en verdad me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, hablando de películas y criticándolas, desde que tu llegaste el club ha sido un mejor lugar, en verdad, me gustas Misuzu.

- Manaka, hay una persona que te gusta, pero esa persona no soy yo, créeme, Toujo, Nishino, Satsuki, nose quien, pero definitivamente no soy yo, debes estar confundido sobre mi así que mejor detente antes de que salgas mas lastimado – dijo Misuzu muy seria.

- no, estoy seguro de que eres tu Misuzu, o es que acaso tu no la pasas bien conmigo? – pregunté algo nervioso

- no me malentiendas, yo también paso momentos geniales contigo, hablando de películas y criticándolas como dices, y reconozco, aunque no me agrade mucho hacerlo, pero reconozco que eres un buen tipo, pero no para mi, ni yo para ti, así que por favor, acomoda tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que esto es solo una confusión por el momento, si ayer en el club hubiera estado Toujo o Satsuki esto no estaría pasando ahorita – dijo Misuzu negándose a los sentimientos de Manaka.

- si eso piensas… entonces supongo que esta bien… discúlpame – dije algo desilusionado.

- no te preocupes, ya verás que en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad, seguirás con tus cosas entre Toujo, Nishino y Satsuki y tu y yo seguiremos siendo buenos amigos – dijo Misuzu sonriéndome y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- claro, muchas gracias, pero aun así, con mis sentimientos revueltos o no… tu tienes una muy linda sonrisa – dije sonriéndole

- gracias, pero siento no poder decir lo mismo de la tuya jajaja – dijo Misuzu levantándose y corriendo.

- oye, espera jajaja

Días después.

- Maldito Komiyama pervertido, lárgate de aquí!! – dijo Misuzu pateando a Komiyama

- Tranquila hermanita, ya sabes como es el – dijo Sotomura tratando de calmarla.

- Si, es un pervertido, eso es!! – continuaba diciendo molesta Misuzu

- ja, no tienen remedio – dijo Satsuki

Vaya, otro día como los de siempre en el club, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde mi confesión a Misuzu, ella dijo que en unos días mi confusión de sentimientos pasaría y volvería a mis cosas con Toujo, Nishino y Satsuki, sin embargo… lo único que ha pasado en todos estos días es sentirme mas seguro de mis sentimientos hacía Misuzu, realmente ella me gusta, pero aunque ella no me vea de la misma manera, yo esperaré a que sus sentimientos hacia mi cambien, además, con tan solo ver su sonrisa todos los días… la espera no será tan aburrida.

FIN


End file.
